It is well-known that the digital nature of current media presents significant challenges with respect to protection of rights of such content. In particular, current home media hubs and personal or local networks have difficulty protecting high-value content against, e.g., unauthorized copying within the network. These problems are compounded when content is distributed within a personal network, and stem from a lack of capabilities of maintaining and enforcing copy protection and digital rights management (“DRM”) rules, as well as from the translation from incoming and outgoing copy protection and DRM rules to those of the personal network.